


Stronger Than You Know

by die_wiederkehr



Series: Gifts of Silver Light [26]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_wiederkehr/pseuds/die_wiederkehr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finrod watches over a sleeping Celebrían.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stronger Than You Know

Celebrían slept. Truly slept rather than the rest of the Elves, quietly. His parents had given her Artanis’ rooms, still decorated as she’d left them many long years before. There were new additions, of course. Things Celebrían had brought with her; books, clothes, small portraits of her family. She hadn’t brought much and he wondered, briefly, if she expected to make it here at all.

Finrod moved to sit beside her on the bed, lightly brushing at her hair. It was growing, slowly, and he couldn’t help but smile. Her hair was wavy like her mothers, even shorn as it was.

Her days weren’t always happy, he’d seen that often enough. So it was nice that she could rest peacefully, a relief. Again he brushed at her hair.

“You are so much stronger than you realize, dear Celebrían.” He said softly before tucking her blankets a bit more closely around her. She’d survived. And, one day, she’d realize just how strong she was. Until then though, she had her family to support her.


End file.
